Ashes to ashes
by Nelja
Summary: Spoiler épisode 3x13, Last of the time lords. Angst. Très angst. Très vaguement MasterDoctor, aussi, pour ceux qui ont envie de le voir.


_Spoilers sur l'épisode 3x13, "Last of the time lords". Angst gratuite de réaction, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait un mot d'original, mais ce sont des choses qu'on a envie d'exorciser. C'était censé, dans le projet de base, être vaguement slashy Maître/Docteur, mais j'ai la forte impression que ça a tourné en genfic._

* * *

Le bûcher funéraire du Maître se consume dans la nuit, et même si cela n'a rien à voir, même s'il fixe ce point de lumière dans la nuit plutôt que d'en détourner les yeux pour ne pas se brûler, cela rappelle au Docteur Gallifrey disparaissant dans les flammes.

Bien sûr, c'est parce que c'est le même sentiment. Il est totalement seul maintenant.

Il sait que Martha et Jack sont là, qu'ils n'osent pas s'approcher de lui, parce que leur amitié n'aurait cette fois-ci à lui offrir qu'une incompréhension qui n'est pas tout à fait un reproche. Ils ont trop souffert pendant l'année qui s'est effacée, mais qui pèse toujours sur leurs épaules.

Ils respectent le deuil qu'il porte et le pardon qu'il accorde, mais n'essaient pas de faire semblant de le partager.

Le Maître n'a pas compris non plus quand il lui a pardonné, ne voyant dans ces mots qu'une étrangeté inutile et sans signification de la part de celui qui perd, qu'une insulte de la part de celui qui gagne. Il ne voyait pas l'importance que cela pouvait avoir, pour quelqu'un qui n'accorde pas de secondes chances.

Le Maître n'a sans doute pas compris non plus à quel point le Docteur voulait entendre les mêmes mots de sa bouche. Jamais, parmi les façons dont il l'humiliait, il n'a joué à lui refuser cela. Quand il lui parlait de Gallifrey, il ne lui reprochait rien, il semblait intéressé par le processus, un peu jaloux peut-être, et déjà cela faisait mal. Mais il ne lui a jamais pardonné non plus, n'en a jamais seulement mentionné cette possibilité.

Et maintenant, le Docteur n'aura plus jamais l'absolution de personne, personne qui compte. Peut-être le Maître savait-il, peut-être ne pas en parler était-ce sa façon à lui de rendre les choses encore plus cruelles.

Le Docteur ne l'a jamais vraiment connu, malgré toutes les prétentions qu'il en avait. Il ne l'a jamais compris. Il l'a pensé pourtant, pensé qu'il y avait une sombre cohérence entre leur amitié de l'Académie, son attachement à la vie et son désir de puissance.

Mais maintenant, il doit y rajouter le bruit des tambours de guerre, dont le Maître ne lui avait jamais parlé. Il faut compter la cruelle façon dont le Maître a joué avec lui pendant un an sans jamais affirmer sa victoire en le détruisant. Il y a ce qu'il a vu du professeur Yana dont il a admiré le génie et le sens du sacrifice, qui était un humain admirable, bien meilleur que le Docteur ne l'a été lui-même ; une potentialité perdue, une partie du Maître dont nul n'aurait pu soupçonner l'existence, probablement pas même lui. Et il ne peut plus dire qu'il comprend tout - il peut dire qu'il ne sait plus rien du tout.

Il avait cru que le Maître ne pouvait se tuer lui-même, qui avait autrefois renoncé à tout pour vivre encore un peu. Mais maintenant il l'a vu préférer la mort à la défaite, il l'a vu choisir de disparaître plutôt que de vivre avec lui. Il se demande ce qui a retenu sa main au juste quand il aurait pu les faire sauter tous les deux avec la Terre, ce qu'il y avait en lui qui pouvait tolérer de mourir, mais pas de le tuer, ni même de les tuer tous les deux.

Peut-être les raisons que le Maître a données étaient-elles les vraies, Peut-être, privé de toute autre liberté que de mourir, ne gagnait-il qu'en le faisant tout perdre, en lui brisant le coeur et en dressant sa forteresse dans les débris épars, en mourant dans ses bras pour vivre à travers lui, en étant vainqueur ici.

Il ne peut en être sûr, et la seule chose qu'il sait est qu'il ne comprendra jamais vraiment, qu'il ne saura pas l'étendue de ce qu'il a perdu. Tout ce qu'il aurait pu connaître ou découvrir du Maître, tout ce qui aurait pu être disparaît ce soir dans les flammes. Et à la fin, il ne reste d'un espoir d'amitié, de respect, de compréhension ou de pardon qu'un petit tas de cendres.


End file.
